This application claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0055795 filed on Aug. 12, 2003 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a mobile terminal using a digital signature, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a mobile terminal using a digital signature, wherein a server prepares a command message according to mobile terminal status information set by a user and controls the corresponding mobile terminal through the prepared command message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, if a user misplaces his/her mobile terminal, the user can prohibit a third person from using the mobile terminal and prevent information stored in the mobile terminal from being accessed, by transmitting a control signal to the lost mobile terminal to turn off the mobile terminal or to cause the mobile terminal to be in a locked state.
However, in such a conventional method of remotely controlling a mobile terminal, there is a problem in that it is impossible to identify the entity that has requested the control of the mobile terminal, for which it may be undesirably controlled by an unauthorized person.